fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness on the Shore
Introduction A beautiful day at the Sandy Regional Resort, the newlyweds and tourists alike enjoying the sun and peace that surrounded them. Down the coast a little something strange happened, in the bright sun and cloudless sky a large thunderclap was heard all around as a single bolt of lightning struck the beach leaving a large crater of glass in its wake, making sure there were no witnesses, Zutei stepped out from the crater to memorise his surroundings. In another part of the beach far from the noise, a couple could been seen cuddiling next to each other on the sand, looking off into the water. "Ah, I cannot believe the Master gave us those tickets, it so makes up for having to share the mission to Genosha with our other guildmates" She said with a smile on her face as Zaraki took a swig of his booze. "Hey, if you're happy with this, then I'm happy too" Zaraki said with a slight slur as he felt her nuzzling into his neck. Zutei thought to himself "As good a place as any, better i scout down the shore" as he looked around and left the crater walking down towards the resort, he spotted the crowds of people and took note of the civilian activity before walking towards them to gather information, he decides to ask the first people he sees, a couple seemingly newlyweds. "Excuse me, have you noticed anything unusual around these parts lately?" he asked the couple towering over them with an imposing and intimidating figure. "Aside from the asshole blocking our sun, no not really" Zaraki said with a scowl on his face, glaring at the man before taking a drink from his sake bottle. "Be nice Zaraki" The girl said as she stood up, wiping the sand from her bikini as she looked over to the man, "Sorry about my husband, I'm Akane Chiyoko, and what do you mean unusual?". "I'm here investigating Dark Mage activity in the area, according to the request i recieved they have been causing some trouble and being rather mischievous" Zutei said this with his gaze shifting around the beach as if to get a lay of the land. "I see, well we've been here for some time now, we haven't head anything about that to be honest, hell we haven't felt any dark magic" She said wiping her brow before taking a water bottle from their bag and drank it. "Huh, so some fun on this vacation huh" Zaraki said taking some sake before standing up. "Then i shall continue my search, i have only just arrived after all" Turned to the side then looked back "You probably shouldn't wear such revealing clothes Miss" "Hey! Who says you get to even look at her brat?!" Zaraki said with anger as he gave him a strong glare, making Akane push him back. "Calm down Zaraki, it's just a bikini, I don't think it's too revealing" She said looking at him, "And if you need help, the two of us will be glad to assist you" She said glaring at Zaraki who shut his mouth and huffed. "You may help" Zutei paused for a moment "If you are able that is" looked at Zaraki and said something else "I am ordered to warn you, that i" Zutei sighed before continuing "am reckless...and that you may not be safe under my command" Zutei then looked down slightly shameful with a little anger. "If you weren't reckless, this would be a boring trip" Zaraki said with a smile as he grabbed Akane and took her along with their gear to get dressed. After taking an hour, the duo found themselves in their regular gear as they meet up with the man, "I forgot to ask you something, what is your name?" Akane said. "Captain Zutei Kigoro was my former title, just Zutei is fine" Zutei saluted whilst he said this "And your names?" he was now at ease. "My name is Akane Chiyoko, you've already met my husband Zaraki Goken" She said as Zaraki nodded while holding his sake bottle on his back. "Well met" Zutei nods his head "i expect you have methods of gathering information?" Zutei stood firmly, awaiting an answer. "Yes, we've been known for collecting information in the past, what exactly are you looking for?" Akane said as Zaraki stood at the ready. "We need to find information about the dark mages and what they are planning, i was going to look from above to see if i could spot their base of operations" Zutei awaited more questions and paused a little before adding "Could you search on foot for any traces?" "Sure, though I can tell that the beach won't exactly be our best bet, too open, but I'm sure some people in the city will have some information" Akane said as she looked over to a bored Zaraki who simply took another drink from his bottle, wanting to have some action already. Zutei was just about to head out when suddenly a large dark flash appeared atop a nearby cliff alerting everyone of its presence, Zutei's gaze quickly shifted to it as he remarked after a small pause "Maybe we should check that out first" his gaze now shifting to Akane and Zaraki. "Finally some action on this vacation!" Zaraki yelled as he quickly jumped up and went running towards the cliff, leaving behind Akane and Zutei. "Ugh, you'll have to forgive him, aside from spending time with me, fighting is one of the best things he enjoys" She said before she began running with Zutei going after them. After arriving at the clifftop above a nearby town, there seem to be a group of around 12 casting magic in unison, they looked like scavengers and seemed to be casting a long incantation. "You, stop that!" Zutei said loudly alarming the mages and delaying the spells activation. Akane focused her magic, using a powerful Wave spell that nuilified the spell entirely as Zarak had jumped up and slammed his sword into the ground, creating a shock wave that threw them down. "You meddle with forces you do not understand" The leader said appearing from behind. "And you're meddling with me, so give it up now" Zutei stated as he changed to an imposing posture releasing static from his body to intimidate the mages. "You really should listen to the man" Akane said glaring at the bandits. "Or don't, either way is fine with me" Zaraki said with a large grin on his face, revealing his fangs as he wanted to fight. "Get them" the leader orderded and as such some of the mages started their assault, three using weapons and two using magic leaving another seven to continue the spell. Zutei stood firmly as one of the mages wielding a blade attacked him, the blade seemingly passed through him as he took the attacks and countered with a heavy punch to the confused swordsman. Akane had blocked two of the people that had come after her, kicking both in the stomach before she used Wave to punch them both in the face, causing a vibration shock wave that sent them flying. "We can't let them finish whatever it is their doing!" She yelled before she was thrown back by one of them. "Hey! No one touches her but me!" Zaraki roared as he slammed down his sword, sending a powerful magic slash at them, before running to where the others were continuing the spell, hoping to crush them. "Agreed" Zutei replied to Akane before disappearing in a bright flash, he appeared almost instantaeniously within the circle of mages with his left arm on the ground seemingly doing nothing but the mages were losing their magical energy at an accelerating rate, as they were nearing blacking out, Zutei stood up "It is done" he said as he held out his hand holding a globe of magical energy. "No...we cannot fail..." One of them said focusing all of their energy into the spell. The area around them began to change as the weather and the ground began to tremble as thunder and lightning could be heard throughout the area. An eruption of magic emerged from underneath the resort as black liquid began to ooze out from the beach, merging together as it began to grow larger and larger. "What....What is that?!?!" Zutei looked down at the black liquid with genuine surprise and slight intruige, he then turned to Akane and Zaraki and said "You take care of these guys, i need to stop that thing" before disappearing in another flash towards the formation of black liquid, he moved at full speed towards the center of the formation in an attempt to disperse it only to find out that he would bounce off, he landed on the beach making a small trail of glass where he landed. Akane and Zaraki beated the last of the Dark Mages, looking back over to the slime as it began to move, growing more and more while taking shape. "What in the hell did you guys just do?!" Zaraki said grabbing one of the semi-consious men and glaring right at his face. Zutei continues his attempts at attacking the liquid, but to no avail bounces back every time "Guess i'll use that magic i absorbed" after saying this he extended his arm to the other side of the liquid by a single strand of lightning, the orb of magical energy back in his hand he moves his arms closer to each other attempting to converge the globe within the black liquid, once he was as close as possible, the orb started to grow and zutei forced his hands together causing a large shockwave to emenate from the center of the orb dispersing it everywhere, unfortunately it continued to converge upon itself. What seemed like a small blob now became a large solid form as it began to move, showing consiouness as it looked around, it then landed it's eyes on the group of mages. The head formed, taking a demonic shape as it roared at them, sending a powerful shock wave that knocked out the minor mages, leaving only the trio looking at the demon with shock in their eyes. "What in the hell is that?!" Zaraki said with a surprised tone in his voice, gripping his sword tightly as he stared at the size of the beast. "It is an Entity, a being from between life and death" The leader of the mages came forward with confidence before continuing "Its form is mouldable and it cannot be harmed by normal means" He smiled as he said this. Zutei replied to the dark mage's confidence "Yea, well that was before you involved me" he then started channeling his magic and caused a storm cloud to form overhead, small in size but growing at an increasing rate, the static coming from Zutei's body acting like a source for the cloud. "You fool! No manner of power can harm it, the world will know of it's beauty, they will know that I am the new Mast-" The Leader's speech was interuppted as Zaraki from out of nowhere, slamming his fist into the leader's face, sending him right into the side of the mountain. "God, I was hoping he'd never shut up" He said looking back as the entity looked over, glaring at Zaraki as it roared, causing a powerful shock wave to reveberate around the entire area, leveling most of the trees around it. "We need a plan here!" Akane yelled over at Zutei. Zutei concentrated hard and pinpointed the center of the creature before releasing the energy that had built up in the storm cloud in a single burst that spanned the whole size of it, the whole area around the creature was covered in lightning, at this point Zutei had released all of the built up energy and the lightning stopped revealing an undamaged foe and a field of glas beneath it, Zutei now slightly out of breath, regained his posture before saying "I...I don't know what to do, it doesnt seem to be reactiong to anything.." "Oh is that a fact?!" Zaraki smiled as he jumped up high into the air with his sword as he slammed down onto the foe, but his sword passed through it as if it were water. The beast reacted by channeling energy into it's body, releasing it and sending Zaraki to the ground.